


The Talk of The Town

by wlwsasukes



Category: Dreamcast - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21879583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlwsasukes/pseuds/wlwsasukes
Summary: Y/N had known the mayor for a while, but they hadn’t know he loved them back.
Relationships: Mayor Stuffington x Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pay starlsprite](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=pay+starlsprite).

Y/N loved mayor stuffington so much and then they married and fhe end


	2. A/N

OMG!!!!! Thank you allz so much for the supurt >~< i am trying my bestest!! if you liked he last chapter plz subscribe!!! 👉👈 Ur all so kind XD


End file.
